Superwholock Images- Requests Open
by KidlatMC
Summary: Supernatural, Doctor Who & Sherlock images... Requests open. PM me or review my story for requests. Requirements: -Character(s) -Reader insert or image? -What do you want me to write? Fluff, angst, ect... (I'll do smut if asked but I'm not great at writing it...) Credits for covers: /art/SuperWhoLock-TARDIS-289913678
1. 1) Requesting Balthazar

**Uh, hi... so I'm new to fanfic so I'm still trying to figure out the formatting for posting stories and all so sorry if something it off. Anyways, I'm doing one-shots/reader insert stuff for anything Supernatural, Doctor Who and Sherlock. You can either PM me a request or just write a review. Either one works. Here's the requirements for requests: **

**-Character(s)**

**-Reader insert or one-shot?**

**-What do you want me to write? **Fluff, angst, ect... (I'll do smut if asked but I'm not great at writing it... Just letting you know... xD)****

****And that's pretty much it for now xP****

****~Kidlatmc****

****_Show: Supernatural _****

_********Reader's Insert: Y/N=Your Name ********_

_****Character: Balthazar****_

_****Warnings: Swearing and some violence I guess...****_

_****"Requesting Balthazar..." ****_

You really weren't in the mood to pray to Balthazar since the two of you didn't really get along but you had to call him. You had a thing for him but kept it to yourself. He was an angel and you were human. That would never happen. That's why you and him never got along since you would push him away, pretending to hate him. Fighting a demon by yourself was a huge task but fighting 10 of them... That wasn't really a good idea. You had no idea what the hell you were thinking when you went into the abandon barn only expecting one demon, just to be ambushed by 10 more demons, all chasing after you. You quickly pulled out your pistol and started to shoot them but it was no use. Running away wasn't the problem, fighting the demons were, you were running out of holy water, plus you couldn't just draw a devil's trap at the moment, so you ran out of the barn and into the forest right next to it. Bad idea. You couldn't see anything clearly without your flashlight and the only light was coming from the moon and it was mostly blocked by all the trees. Then you realized that one of the demons managed to cut you on your side, a long wide gash was bleeding rapidly. You didn't stop to think about it so there you were, running blindly through the woods, having nothing to defend yourself with. Damn it. I have to call Balthazar. Can't wait seeing that bastard again... "Hey, Balthazar?" You ask to thin air, glancing behind you, still seeing the demons coming after you. "I know we aren't on good terms at the moment but could you maybe flash over here and gank these demons for me? Please? I can't run forever... Requesting Balthazar..."

After a moment of waiting, stilling running, nothing happened. _Ah, that son of a bitch. I knew I couldn't trust him._ You were starting to lag, your stamina wearing thin. Your breathing was heavy and raspy. The wound on your side was hurting like hell but you kept running, or tried to at least. The demons were still going at it, darting through the trees, getting closer towards you. Finally, you couldn't take it anymore, you tripped and collapsed onto the ground, clutching your bleeding side. Your shirt was stained with your sticky, warm, wet blood, making you feel sick. You closed your eyes, wondering if this is when you're going to die. By the hands of demons. I better go to heaven, if I die right now. You think to yourself, bracing yourself for the attack. But it didn't come. Instead you heard the flapping of wings and you opened your eyes to the sight of the demons being killed by the one and only Balthazar. You watch helplessly, the demons screaming in pain as Balthazar killed them one by one. Once all the demons were dead, Balthazar jogged up to you, kneeling down to examine your wound. "I- I thought you weren't coming." You managed to say, the pain in your side making it unbearable to even move the slightest.

"Well, I did Y/N." Balthazar said with that smooth British ascent of his. He offered his hand to help you sit up.

"Ow, ow, ow." You rolled up your shirt a bit to see the gash. It was still bleeding at a steady rate, some of the blood was already dry on your shirt but you wiped away some of the blood around the wound with your hands, staining them red as well.

"I can help you with that..." Balthazar said, extending his hand towards the wound, his hand glowing bright yellow light. His hand hovered over your cut, the light energy flowing onto your body. It felt warm, and comforting. After a moment the gash was fully healed. "You know you were pretty stupid going into the bar all alone like that Y/N..."

You let out a sigh, relieved. "Thanks Balthy." You've given that nickname to him, the moment you met him, always switching it out for his real name.

Balthazar just grinned and shook his head. "You're very welcome Y/N." He looked at you with with his striking brown eyes and you noticed that there was something in them... _Affection? Love? That's not possible, angels aren't suppose to feel..._ Your heart started to beat faster as he came closer, making you look away. He tilts your chin up, forcing you to look into his eyes. You couldn't bear the tension any longer so you grabbed his jacket, pulling him towards you, closing the space between you and him. Crashing your lips onto his, you felt a spark. You wrapped your hands around his neck, ultimately deepening the kiss. After a moment, you pulled away, resting your head on his shoulder, content. "I thought we weren't on good terms." Balthazar said, chuckling, fingering your messy hair.

"We weren't. But now we are." You state, finally expressing how you really felt about him. "I-I love you."

"And how long have you been loving me?" He teased, a grin on his face.

"Ever since I met you." You respond, sitting back up, letting go of Balthazar.

He closed his eyes as if he was receiving a message and opened them back up. "I'm sorry darling." He says in a pained tone. "I must go. Call me and I'll come kay?" You nod, and he give you one more short kiss and vanishes at the sound of his wings.


	2. 2) We're Here

_Show: Supernatural_

_Character: Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester_

_Warnings: Swearing and violence... Mentions of family members dying..._

_Title: We're Here_

You've been traveling around with the Winchesters ever since they saved you from a demon that killed both of your dad and your younger brother. You didn't want to go back to your old life, being traumatized like that so you begged Sam and Dean to train you how to be a hunter and to take you with them. You were only 13 and they didn't want a kid being a hunter but you pleaded until Sam agreed. Dean was still iffy about it. They taught you everything you knew and after awhile, you began to be Sam and Dean's little sister. You were a quick learner and a couple of months later, you asked if you could tag along on a case. "Please Dean! I want to go with you guys." You asked, carrying your backpack on your shoulders, and your sleeping bag in your arms, following Dean to the motel room, Sam walking behind you.

"Y/N, I said you're not allowed to go hunting with us. You're still a kid!" Dean reminded you, giving you a stern look.

"I'm not a kid anymore Dean! I'm almost 14 you know." You argue, gesturing with your hands. You could hear Sam chuckling behind you. "What are you guys even hunting?"

"Possible shapeshift and yes, Y/N, you're still a kid."

"No, I'm not." You replied, as Dean unlocked the door to the room. /span/p

"Yes, you are." Dean persisted.

"No, I'm not!"

"Y/N, look. You are not allowed to go hunting with us until me and Sam say so." Dean stated, throwing his bag on the bed, furthest away from the door.

"Dean's right Y/N." Sam said, as you sighed angrily, unraveling your sleeping bag on the floor next to Sam's bed. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself too, you know." You grumbled, smoothing out your sleeping bag. Sam smiled and patted your head, messing up your hair. "Sammmm." You whined, trying to fix it.

"Me and Sam are going to check out the crime scene. Stay here until we come back. Don't forget to lin-"

"You interrupted Dean, already knowing what he was going to say, "Don't forget to line the doors and windows with salt and lock the doors and close the blinds. Yes, I know _dad_." You mutter, taking out your own gun from your backpack and setting it on the nightstand, trying to find the bag of salt you had in it./span/p

Dean instantly looked taken aback when you said dad. "What do you mean _dad_?" He asked, glancing at Sam.

You gazed back up, confused by the question. "I don't know... You sound like a dad or something. Like when my dad left the house, he would always say something like lock the doors and look after your little brother and stuff..." You trail off, noticing the look on Dean's face. "What?

"Nothing." Dean said immediately taking out his cheap suit, heading to the bathroom to change.

Sam sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at you. "Hey, Y/N..." He asked slowly, like he didn't know what to say. "What happened to your mom?"

"Oh." You cringed, lowering your head. "She-she passed away when I was only 4. My brother was 2. Car accident." /span/p

"Oh, I'm sorry Y/N." Sam said quickly, seeing now upset you were.

"I-it's okay..."

Dean came back out of the bathroom all dressed up. "Come on Sammy. Hurry up." He said, looking through the box of ids he had.

"When do I get my own ids?" You asked, looking over Dean's shoulder. Or trying to at least. You were pretty tall for your age but being compared to Sam and Dean... not a chance.

Dean sighed and picked his FBI badge and pocketed it. "When you're allowed to hunt."

"And when's that?" You nagged again.

"Y/N!"

"Okay, okay." Sam came out of the bathroom and Dean tossed Sam's badge to him.

"Let's go Sammy." The two brothers started out the door but before they left Dean handed you his fake credit card. "If we're not back by 6 get some food. There's a mini mart across the road and make sure to take your gun. Okay?"

You rolled your eyes, shoving the card in your jean pocket. "Yes, I know. It'll be fine Dean." You say exasperatedly, shoving him out the door and instantly locking it. You could hear the boys getting into the Impala, slamming the doors. 15 minutes later, you had sealed the bottom of door and windows with a thick line of salt and made sure the door was locked and the windows were closed shut. You pulled closed the curtains, taking a glance outside, making sure there wasn't anyone watching. With one more check around the room, you decided that it was secure. Checking the time, it was 5:26 p.m. you crashed onto Dean's bed, not wanting to sleep on your sleeping bag at the moment. You sighed, very very tired. Ever since you've been with the Winchesters, you've been only getting 4 or 3 hours of sleep every few days so if there was an opened bed, you were immediately on it. Within a couple minutes, your eyes fluttered closed and you were in a deep sleep.

You woke up to the sound of some intense knocking at the door. "Y/N! You there?" You could hear Sam shouting through the door. Quickly, you sprang up from the bed and grabbed your holy water, knife and gun. You checked the time and it was 10:46 pm. You frowned, realizing that Sam and Dean only came back until now. They probably took care of the whole shapeshifter thing already. Opening the door slowly, you glanced up at Sam, relieved. You opened up the bottle of holy water that was mixed with salt and chucked some in Sam's direction. He had one of his bitch faces on when he wiped the water off. "Well at least you know the tests." He said jokingly.

"You threw some holy water on yourself, then pulled up your sleeve, placing a cut on your forearm, blood seeping out. You cringed a bit but rolled down your sleeve and held out the silver knife for Sam to take, but he doesn't. You were beginning to get really nervous. "Sam?" You suddenly remember that they were hunting a shapeshift. "Where's Dean?" You said, your voice shaky, backing away from the so called "Sam." "What did you do to them?"

"Sam and Dean are preoccupied at the moment." The shapeshifter replied, grinning.

"You spun the knife around in your hand, getting ready to strike. "Stay away from me." You growl as the shifter came closer. It was very uneasy seeing the shifter as Sam. You backed away slowly, trying not to trip on anything.

"Do you want to know what little Sammy thinks about you?" The shifter taunted, smirking."He thinks you're just another burden, another little bitch he has to take care of." The shifter paused for a moment like he was thinking. "Oh, and there's Dean, he agrees with Sammy. You know, they only let you tag along because they didn't know what to with you."

You gripped the knife tighter, hearing those words. "No, they didn't. Sam and Dean are like brothers to me. They let me stay with me because..." You say in a shaky voice, trying not to dwell on the thought that Sam and Dean would think so low of you after all these months.

"Y/N, they think you're weak. Just look at you." The shifter gestured towards the knife in your hand. "You have the weapon, yet you do not strike."

"Shut up!" You yelled, lashing out at the shifter. He dodged, latching on to your arm, twisting it around your back and shoved you against the wall. You cried out in pain, your clutch on the silver knife was loosening and you prayed that it didn't fall out of your hand.

"Like I said, weak." The shifter concluded, pressing you harder against the wall, the blade falling out of your hand and onto the carpet floor with a thunk. He picked it up, still pinning you to the wall, carefully avoiding the silver. "Now, I wonder what Dean and Sammy would feel if they found their precious little Y/N dead." Hissed the shifter, forcing you to turn around. Now your back was on the wall and you were facing the shifter. He still had one of his arms holding you back, gripping your shoulder.

Whimpering, you said, "Probably very pissed off and will stop at nothing to kill you, you son of a bitch." Then you spat into the shifters face.

"Ugh, you little brat." The shifter said, looking disgusted. Quickly, he pressed the blade against your cheek and dragged it down. Slowly, blood started to draw, making your face start to sting. You tried to wiggle out of his grip but it only made it worse. The shifter dug the knife even deeper in your skin. "How do you like that?"

"Stop..." You pleaded, starting to crying from the pain. "Just please stop."

"Aw is Y/N crying because Sam and Dean aren't here to save you?" Next the shifter moved the knife to your neck. You squirmed at the cold touch of the blade, stained with your blood. "Now, now, if you move like that, I promise it won't hurt."

You laughed despite yourself. "A bunch of bs that is." You knew if you didn't do something now, you would probably end up dead in the next minute, so you kicked the shifter in the shin, making him recoil in pain. He loosened his hold on and you pushed him back, the knife getting knocked out of his hand. You scrambled to get it while the shifter was still on the floor and you did. Without hesitation, you loomed over the fallen shifter and without giving him a chance to speak, you stabbed him directly in the heart. The shifter's body laid still on the ground, the knife still lodged in it's body. You didn't bother to take the blade out, feeling very lightheaded. You're knees suddenly gave away and you fell to the ground, sobbing quietly. A moment later, Sam and Dean bursted into the room, taking in the dead shifter on the floor and you crying. They themselves looked disheveled, their clothes were stained and their wrist had red marks around them like they've been tied up.

"Y/N!" Both of the brothers hurried towards you, Sam cradling you in his lap. Dean knelt beside you, brushing some of you hair off to the side so he could see the cut better.

"Shhhh it's okay. We're here Y/N." Sam reassured in a soothing voice.

You opened your mouth to say something but only more cries came out. You managed to say between sobs, "I-I ju-just, k-killed s-something."

"Y/N." Dean said in a soothing voice, "We're here. You're safe now. And you protected yourself like a good hunter would do." You barely managed a nodded in reply. "Now I'll get that cut fixed up kay?" Dean said, getting up to find the first aid kit. While he was doing that Sam continued to hush you, slowly rocking you back and forth.

"S-sam?" You asked, gazing up at him.

"H-how do y-you guys d-do it?"

Sam furrowed his brow, confused. "What do you mean?"

"H-how do y-you just k-kill things l-like that a-and not feel b-bad even though y-you know you s-saved somebody?" You explained, wiping the tears off your face with your sleeve as Dean came back with some bandages and cloth.

"You get use to it after awhile..." Sam said blankly, then frowned, glancing back down to you. "This is why we don't want you to hunt yet. Once you kill, you'll eventually get use to it and that's what's so scary being a hunter Y/N."

Dean started to gently clean the cut, your face starting sting. You cringed, trying not to show that you were hurting anymore. "Sammy's right Y/N. You're like a little sister to us. And who would want their sister growing up like this?" He gestured around the room, to the piles of salt, to the guns on the bedside table and to the dead shifter on the ground, a pool of blood next to it.

"N-nobody." You replied shakily.

"You should rest... Me and Dean will take care of the shifter's body." Sam said as Dean placed a bandage on the cut. He lifted you up with his strong arms and placed you back on Dean's bed.

"We're here for you Y/N." Dean whispered before your eyes shut, dozing off.


End file.
